official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Federation
The Indian Federation is a country in South Asia that contains the second largest population in the world. Its current form of government is a federal one-party Military Dictatorship. 20th century After the independence and the subsequent partition, The republic was left in a fragile state, with millions fleeing the Former North-East of the British Raj, Which was partitioned off to the Islamic Republic of Pakistan, Along with the Ongoing Cold war and the Communist rebellions in the Deccan, the future of the republic was uncertain. In 1947, the Princely State of Jammu and Kashmir, which decided to remain Independent and refused to join any side, was attacked by Pakistan with the pretext of liberating the Largely Muslim population of Kashmir from a Hindu Maharaja. Seeing the danger, the Maharaja of Kashmir, Maharaja Hari Singh, Applied for annexation into the Republic of India, which was accepted, Dragging the Fragile Republic into a war with its neighbour, which would spark a Rivalry between the two Nations. This war was the turning point in the history of India, As it proved that the nation was capable of defending itself. The Indian army obliterated the Pakistani forces in the Battles of Kashmir and chased the Pakistanis all the way to the village of Poonch, when the International community intervened and set up a De-Facto Border, splitting Kashmir between the Pakistanis and Indians, over the ensuing years, Kashmir remained a Hot-spot for International Crises and Subsequent wars with Pakistan and a war with China, which saw the North-Western part of Kashmir Occupied by the PLA (People's Liberation Army). 21st century In June 2050, The New-York Stock Exchange Plummeted starting the Second Great Depression, The Indian Economy was experiencing Prosperity during the 2030s and 2040’s due to Investments from all around the world essentially turning India from a Regional power to a Global Superpower rivalling China itself. The Second Great Depression greatly affected the Indian economy nearing the verge of Total economic collapse, with hundreds of thousands of businesses closing rendering Millions Jobless, this also led to military downturns as the army simply lacked the equipment it needed. The effect of the Depression was much lighter on China as its policies of Jīngjì gǎigé (Economic Reform) and Fùsū (Recovery) Left it in a much better position than its neighbours, thus making the recovery much faster and by 2056, the nation was Fully Transformed with its economy as good as the 2040s. In 2058, the Chinese Government Started work on Operation Zhāoxiá AKA Operation “Red Sky” Which focused on forming a bloc of ‘Co-Prosperity Nations’ which were essentially subject nations which provided Economic and Military Support to China. This was to the woes of its neighbours, which saw China absorbing Vietnam and Laos, then Mongolia into its Bloc. China saw India as a threat which could resist its expansion into Southeast Asia and eventually Challenge them and their aim of a World revolution. Thus, in 2061, a Border skirmish in the Arunachal province of India turned into a full-scale war, with millions of PLA personnel Flooding the Indian Far-East. The war soon turned into a Stalemate with India losing Millions of soldiers and China Failing to meet its war goals, during the Autumn of 2063, India, with the assistance of Cambodia and Thailand, Opened the August offensive, Launching a full scale offensive into the Chinese occupied Eastern States and Kashmir, resulting in a Chinese retreat into its home province Yunnan and Tibet. After this success, the Republic of India, Seeing the need to secure its northern front, Launched Operation Gurkha, a full-scale Invasion into Nepal, The war against Nepal was a Resounding success for India, as the Nepali government Negotiated a formal annexation as soon as the Indian forces entered Nepali lands in February of 2064. With its northern border secure, the Indians set their eyes on the Kingdom Of Bhutan, which was a Sister nation of India since 1948. In May of 2064, the Durk Gyalpo, witnessing the fate of Nepal and considering that Bhutan might be next, Signed off the Thimphu Accords, Making Bhutan an Autonomous Protectorate of the Newly Formed Indian Federation. Seeing The formation of the Indian Federation, the Chinese quickly reeled, evacuating all forces from India and fortifying their positions in Tibet and Yunnan. On August 15, 2066, the Indian army Launched Operation Garuda, A full-scale Invasion of the Chinese Homeland Through Nepal and Sikkim, The Indian forces Delivered the Chinese a Significant Defeat during the Siege of Lhasa which resulted in the Paranoid Chinese Government to launch Nuclear weapons against the Indians in Kashmir, Hoping to break their lines, But this Drew the attention of the International community which was very Wary of the situation, this resulted in peace talks between Delhi and Beijing and the subsequent Kathmandu Agreements of 2066 which saw China withdrawing its military from Occupied Kashmir in exchange of an Independent Kashmir and a DMZ on the Sino-Indian border. 2066 - The Indian and Chinese expansion ''' After the Kathmandu Agreement of 2066, The Indian regime saw expansion as a way to escape Economic collapse and Chinese domination, In 2073, the Chinese, With the economic aid they gained from the west in exchange of giving up Kashmir, started Operation Yangon. Myanmar, or Burma, was in total Economic collapse due to the Great Depression and the Cyclone Wan in 2068, which saw Widespread crop failure. In 2073, China started funding Anti-Government guerillas in the northern region of Burma which caused further instability. in 2075 The Protests in the Kachin province turned into a Mass insurrection leading the country to a civil war. The Burmese Government, seeing the total collapse of order in the nation requested Delhi for assistance. India, seeing that a Sino-Communist Victory in Burma will effectively encircle them and cut their access to its ASEAN allies in the South, thus the army initiated operation Garuda, which saw the intensive bombardment of the northern provinces unseen since the Operation Rolling Thunder during the Vietnam war. This, along with the subsequent Land “Intervention” lead to the Burmese government effectively become a Puppet of the Government in Delhi. In 2076 the government handed the power over to the Military Effectively ending democracy in Burma, the Government of National Reconstruction under the command of the military applied for Dependency status within the Indian federation which officially made Burma a Client state of India. In 2077 The Burmese Liberation Army was effectively in control of the northern and eastern parts of Burma while the National Government of Myanmar controlled the Southern and Western parts with the Chin State and parts of the Rakhine state being Occupied by the Indian Federation. A cease-fire Signed in 2078 Resulted in Burma being Split into two, the Socialist Democratic Republic of Myanmar in the North and East, and the Government of National Reconstruction in the South and the West. The Democratic Republic of Myanmar, along with aid from China, Became a Beacon of Communism in South-east Asia, whereas the Government of National Reconstruction (also known as the Sovereign Republic of Burma) Became an Authoritarian state. '''2090 General Elections In 2090, The Right Wing BJS, A successor to the BJP party which became defunct in 2066, won the elections, the BJS (Bharatiya Jana-Sangh/Indian Peoples Association) which was itself a Political wing of the Paramilitary organisation RSS (Rashtriya Swayamsevak Sabha) which was formed by the merger of several Hindu-nationalist organizations, this paramilitary was a Direct successor to the erstwhile RSS, which merged with other organizations. this party, which defeated the Incumbent “Akhil Bharatiya Janata Congress (All India Peoples Congress, the Successor to the Indian Congress Party)” started multiple reforms which lifted the country from the Depression and rearmed the army. in the March 2093 the Country of Sri Lanka faced a Large Scale insurrection from a Resurgent LTTE, seeking an Independent Tamil state in first Sri Lanka, then India. The Indian Government seeing this a potential threat, Immediately Triggered “War Plan C” Which was a Full Combined arms Land And Sea Invasion of Sri Lanka on the 23rd of June 2093, Within 24 hours the Indian army Captured the Key Cities of Kandy, Galle and Trincomalee, The Government of Sri Lanka, Which was now Completely Powerless, Surrendered to the Indian Federation on the 22nd of June 2093 which made Sri Lanka the 33rd State of India. 22nd century The Indian Federation, After the Lankan War, Stayed in Relative Peace Except for the Constant Attempts by China to sneak off some land which always proved futile. In 2100, A Military Coup Led By General ________ _______ Successfully seized the Apparatus of the state and successfully established a One Party state. Now in the Year ______ The government of General _____ _______ is facing multiple insurrections, On the one hand thereare the Hindu Ultranationalists and the Chinese on the other, The Of the Federation of India Remains Unclear………...